The Charger
The Charger is a new Special Infected to appear in Left 4 Dead 2. It is described as serving to split up Survivors who are grouped up in a small place.The Charger is designed to defeat the tactic of the human players getting into a small room or other tight space and camping from there., http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p2.html It's not as powerful as the Tank, but it can still take a beating. It is also less maneuverable, making it easier to dodge as it charges around. In terms of appearance, the Charger is a large Infected, roughly the size of the Tank. Unlike the Tank however, only one of its arms have been mutated while the other is small and presumably useless. It also sports blue-overalls, meaning one could assume the Charger was once a farmer, especially considering the Southern setting. Also, unlike the Tank, the Charger does not use its arms for movement, as its legs are still capable of supporting it. The Charger seems to prefer using the arm as a shield. Like most other special Infected, the Charger has a distinctive sound. It does not shake the ground nor give off obvious music as the Tank does, but itself does seem to be loud, growling and moaning at enemies distinctively. The Charger is able to attack Survivors by not only punching them, but by grabbing a Survivor with his strong hand and smashing him repeatedly against the ground. Not much else is known about the Charger, however, if the original Left 4 Dead campaigns are included in the sequel, it is questionable if they will be updated to include the Charger, as it seems to be created specifically for the theme of the new campaigns. thumb|300px|right|In this video, at 4:44 we can see one of special attacks of The Charger. Trivia * The Charger bears a slight resemblance to The Tank, but it has less Health and power than the Tank. * Valve has now confirmed that the Charger will be a playable character in Versus. * The Charger is the first Special Infected to be revealed in Left 4 Dead 2. * In the trailer the Charger makes some donkey-like groaning sounds when running at Coach. * The Charger has no official music cue unlike the Tank; it's obvious when there is a Tank around because of the musical cue, not to mention the shaking of the ground and the noise it makes. * The Charger might be the an infected person who is halfway into the transformation to a Tank. The Infection seems to have caused mutation on only half of the body. This is supported by the fact that, like the tank, The Charger has either a missing or heavily damaged bottom jaw due to the effects of the transformation. External Links * [http://pc.ign.com/dor/objects/14352245/left-4-dead-2/videos/l4d2_gmp_axeownage_052809.html IGN Video: Left 4 Dead 2 PC Games Gameplay - E3 2009: Axe Ownage], where a Charger can be briefly seen at 0:06. *A simple new boss of actual use Steam Board, A very possible source of inspiration for the new infected, unfortunately, the developers have yet to officially credit anyone. References Category:Special Infected Category:Left 4 Dead 2